Technical Field
This disclosure relates to power consumption, and more particularly to attributing power consumption to particular individuals.
Description of Related Art
Virtually everyone consumes energy for entertaining, working, transportation, communicating and for controlling the ambient temperature of locations in which people live and work. It is estimated that the United States consumes approximately one fourth of the world's energy. Despite this vast consumption, it is difficult, if not impossible, to attribute an amount of energy consumed to various individuals. This is especially true in workplace environments where large numbers of energy consuming devices are utilized by various workers. Some of these energy consuming devices might not be utilized by any of the workers, but such non-usage is also very difficult to ascertain.